1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bed mounted devices to aid bedridden individuals. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a portable telephone support for use by bedridden hospital patients.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a trend on the part of hospitals to provide greater comfort and convenience to bedridden patients. One of the amenities now usually supplied to each patient by hospitals is a bedside telephone. Usually the telephone is placed on a bed side stand adjacent to the bed. This location makes it hard for the patient to reach the telephone, particularly if the patient is incapacitated in any way. Bed supported devices for the convenience of the patient and or the hospital staff are known. Included in the prior art are bed supported brackets for carrying articles of clothing, and bed supported brackets for carrying treatment related articles such as bottles. Examples of bed supported brackets in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 118,791; 2,938,696; 3,653,624; and 4,203,175.